The present invention relates to a cellular mobile communication system such as a mobile telephone system or a cordless telephone system, and more specifically to a system having a function of making access to a computer network such as Internet.
With the recent spread of mobile communication systems, such as cellular telephone and cordless telephone systems, etc., attention has been paid to so-called mobile computing which allows radio terminals used in these systems to make access to Internet.
In mobile computing using the dialup IP connection scheme that is the most common one, the public network is first called by a radio terminal through a radio base station and the server of a service provider is then called via the public network. The server of the service provider assigns an IP address to the calling radio terminal via the public network and the radio base station. After that, the use of the IP address thus acquired permits the radio terminal to make access to Internet over the radio base station, the public network, and the server of the service provider.
To make access to Internet via the service provider in this manner, each user is individually requested beforehand to register himself or herself with the service provider. On the other hand, some of companies, department stores and hotels have been making an attempt to register as an organization with the service provider and to allow each staff or customer to make access to Internet through the use of their respective privatemobile communications systems.
However, the conventional mobile communications systems merely connect the calling user terminal and the service provider server by a communications link including a radio channel only. For this reason, even with the use of the private mobile communications system registered as an organization with the service provider, each user cannot make access to Internet unless he or she registers himself or herself with the service provider.